


Stand Tall Together

by Reaper_of_Literature



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amamiya Ren and Kurusu Akira Are Twins, Retelling, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_of_Literature/pseuds/Reaper_of_Literature
Summary: - NOTICE -I am currently rewriting this story due to me not liking the original idea for starting this story, sorry for no new chapters because of my lack of decision making in deciding how to write bad fanfiction for people to laugh over the quality :p.Standing Tall Together changes :- Akira Kurusu is female / Ren Amamiya is Male- Akira and Ren are Siblings.- Ren is the one arrested.- Story begins at the beginning of the Kaneshiro arc.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Stand Tall Together

**Author's Note:**

> Finer details of the trash you'll consume :
> 
> \- Akira is more like Joker's cocky personality compared to Ren's calm attitude.  
> \- Akira is 4'11 whilst Ren is 5'4.  
> \- Akira has essentially anime hair that goes down to the waist, no changes to hair colour or eye colour.  
> \- Akira is the "Blood" Arcana (explained eventually).

Akira Kurusu and Ren Amamiya were certainly not happy campers. Siblings that would be seperated and reconnected multiple times when they were just sixteen years old. Ren was the older brother in the duo and was not really the best at handling impulses but could easily plan if needed to, a weird oddity about him. Akira was the younger sister by 8 months, she was easily more flexible and was the one who seemed to get in the most trouble for being places they shouldn’t be. This duo were now on their way to Tokyo as they stepped in to stop a rape potentially, instead they got hit with an assasult charge and shipped away.

Ren and Akira had one secret no-one else knew, they were The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. A dynamic duo that fought to change the world as everyone kept avoiding the problems that adults created, the calling cards were made by Ren and placed by Akira. She was the leader as her mobility proved useful in the palaces. Joker and Jester, what fitting names for thief siblings.

Akira suddenly snapped out of her sleep as Ren looked over and noticed her head was on his shoulder.  
“Wakey-wakey, did you have to sleep because my comedy is that bad?” Ren pouted.  
Akira just chuckled and looked out as the train came to a stop, they grabbed their two bags and wandered off and walked out into Shibuya.  
“Nothing like home huh?” Akira jokes.  
“C’mon, if you keep that up I might take a page from your books.”  
“Fine, where is Yongen-jaya anyway?”  
They eventually came across a small house in the maze of back alleys. A nameplate reading ‘Sojiro Sakura’ rested in the middle, just left of the buzzer.  
“Hey,” the nearby delivery man caught their attention, “if you’re looking for Sojiro he is usually in the Cafe down the street, LeBlanc.”  
The siblings turned around and said thanks before walking away.  
“LeBlanc? Isn’t that something to do with Arsene?” Akira muttered while walking the way they came.  
“Yeah, the author if I remember correctly. Isn’t that also the Herlock Sholmes mess as well?”  
“Just like Adler, huh, the universe is full of references…”

They eventually arrived under a small awning and opened the door, an elderly couple and what seemed to be the barista were in the small shop.  
“Kind of have this homey vibe to it…” Ren muttered.  
The barista turned at this comment then sighed something under his breath.  
“Are you kids looking for Sojiro Sakura?” The barista asked.  
They both nodded their heads.  
“Both head up stairs and drop off your things, the boxes with the clothes came yesterday and are waiting up stairs.”  
They turned and walked up the stairs to where they would be staying, Akira letting out a sneeze when up there.  
“This dust is... “ Akira couldn’t finish as she sneezed again.  
Ren walked over to the cleaning supplies and started as Akira walked over to the boxes and unpacked.

Evening came as Ren finally finished getting the dust out and Akira sorted out the boxes. Sojiro walked up the stairs and looked around a bit in surprise before smirking.  
“So you tag team everything huh?”  
“Akira only sorted out the boxes as she is allergic to dust.”  
“Wow, thanks for throwing me under the bus. You wouldn’t sort out our clothes if you tried!”  
Their argument was cut short by Sojiro chuckling.  
“We’re going to Shujin tomorrow, so get a good night’s rest. Oh! I will be closing up shop so If you need something from downstairs just leave a note of what you took on the counter.”  
The siblings nodded as they heard the bell downstairs.  
“What a kind man.”  
“Nothing like the guards or that politician or whatever.”  
They both sighed and thought it was stupid how they got here, so much redacted information on what the politician’s name was and who they were.  
Ren’s eyes noticed a small camera in the attic and remembered that when told where they were going, Sojiro had a daughter in his custody.

Futaba Sakura watched the two delinquents and Sojiro in the attic before the coffee maker left, he then noticed the man turn towards her camera and wave. The scream that came out of her mouth would make dog whistles blush.

“Y’know you really don’t have to do this.” Akira said as Ren was halfway down the stairs.  
“I will not feel comfortable changing in a room with you.”  
“I swear to god you will eventually see this on another woman! This is just a fast-pass, besides that Bathroom is way too small for its own good.”  
“Fine! But I’m looking in the corner…”  
“That’s better, we got three hundred and fifty something more days of this coming!”  
Ren let out a sigh of ‘I can’t do this’.

Two hours later and both Siblings lay in the beds, waiting for sleep to take them.  
“This is a genuine question right.”  
“Right.”  
“Should we continue being Phantom Thieves in Tokyo?”  
“I mean, it would be nice to steal something that can’t be traced back to you…”  
“So a yes?”  
“It’s a maybe at most.”  
“Sleep on it?”  
“Fine.”

Both siblings woke up to a velvet ceiling and padded walls of the same colour, they stood up and realised they were in a cell together and looked out the door. There was an old man and a girl with platinum blond hair and a blue hairband with a blue dress.  
“Welcome Tricksters, to my Velvet Room.”  
Their mind finally caught up to them as the music and singing reached their ears.  
“I am Igor and this is my ,soon to be yours, assistant Lavenza.”  
They both looked around and saw it was the same on every side.  
“I am pleased to make your acquaintance Tricksters.”  
Akira took the lead.  
“You say Tricksters, what does that mean?”  
“You two are bound by blood and family, Tricksters stand up to challenge ruin that may befall humanity and stop it.”  
“How many Tricksters have there been?”  
“Countless, although this is the first time the Wild Card has chosen two Tricksters…”  
“We asked what, so where are we?”  
Lavenza looked pleased with the question.  
“You have experience visiting Palaces correct? The Velvet Room is an extension of your heart, an add-on of a palace if you would.”  
“What Lavenza said is mostly correct, this is a place between mind and matter. A place detached from reality and is a reflection of your heart.”  
An alarm rang out.  
“It is a shame Tricksters, your questions will have to wait until tomorrow…”  
“I’m sorry what-” Akira started.  
“That’s fine.”  
Igor chuckled and waved them away.  
“What interesting Tricksters for this game to have.”  
“Indeed, and the two of them already have worked as Phantom Thieves....”

Akira looked over at Ren as he slowly shed his bed cocoon.  
“Glad you joined us, now where are your wings?”  
“Shuddup…”  
They both looked at each other.  
“Remember last night? The Velvet Room?”  
“Yeah.”  
Akira just sighed as she went downstairs, leaving Ren upstairs.  
“Ren come there’s food!”  
“Is he always like this?” Sojiro asked.  
“Some days when he is just confused.”  
Ren finally came downstairs.  
“C’mon Ren, least you could do is get ready.”  
“We’re leaving in ten by the way.”  
That seemed to get Ren’s attention as he sprinted back up the stairs.  
“Hard to believe he is meant to be the older one out of us…” Akira chuckled.

Ten minutes passed and the trio were in Sojiro’s car and driving to Shujin. The traffic was bad but they got there for noon, getting out and moving into the building before bumping into someone.  
“Sorry!” Ren practically shouted.  
“Excuse me, you wouldn’t know where the Principal’s office is?” Akira asked the brunette with red eyes.  
“Follow me.”  
The twists and turns finally reached the Principal’s office where they entered and the meeting proceeded.  
“These are your student ID, they are needed to get lunch here. I also will not tolerate any form of messing about and will have you both kicked out of here if this happens, do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Could we get going? I have a cafe to open.” Sojiro said from behind the teenagers.  
“You are free to go.”  
They left and walked to the car.  
“Wonder where they got that one? That I am a prostitute.” Akira wondered.  
“You even wore pants today, probably just a bit mad over something else.” Ren proposed.  
“You are both taking the train starting tomorrow. I suggest a pass to save yen.” Sojiro said from the front seat.

Time passed quickly whilst the traffic passed slowly and they got back to LeBlanc for the evening rather than around four-ish in the afternoon. The radio did have news that gave a slight concern, mental shutdowns.  
“So there is another Persona user.”  
“Most likely. We need to find them and take them down.”  
“Ok, but can we do that tomorrow? I’m kind of tired.”  
“Fine, but I’m waking you up early again Ren.”  
Ren just groaned into his pillow as Akira laughed.

It was going to be a long year.


End file.
